kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Eastern War (UW)
The Great Eastern War, also known as the Twilight Theater of the Third Great War , was a military conflict in the Unsungverse. Background to War The Heartless Revolution (25069 EUC) and the establishment of political reforms during the reign of the 4 subsequent emperors of the Heartless Empire (Peter IV, Vladimir II, Cyril I, Vladimir III), troubled the Kingdom of Emmerica and the Zhourao Republic. Zhourao, had twenty years ago, expelled the former Zhouranese Monarchy (itself an illegitimate branch of a prior Xianese dynasty, the Zhou) that was subject to the whims of Haosia, sought to restore long lost control over the Usean Region in the Realm of Twilight, including, but not limited to Bharatya, Saraikia, and other isolated worlds in the region to aid in its industrialization and national pride. The Republic of Zhourao had been under the rule of the increasingly totalitarian rule of the Guomindang Party, which had come into power following the Wuchang Revolution in 25063 EUC, but it was when Liu Jiawei came to power in 25077 EUC that things had changed. An expedition to the Northern Worlds saw the various Warlords crushed and Zhourao united under Jiawei's rule. By 25083 EUC, Zhourao began a period massive rearmament, much of it coming from investments from the Empire of Yamato, and also from Zhourao's chief ally in the Realm of Light, the Lucid Empire. The Kingdom of Emmercia also saw itself go through a great deal of military escalation. Under the Fascist government of Giuseppe Corradini, Emmerica abolished luxury and foreign capital taxes. Set a standard for life insurance and nationalized communications companies. It also sought to build its own equipment using its engineering firms. By 25089 EUC, Emmerica built is military to great levels, and was prepared to wage war with the Heartless Empire. Axis Invasion of the Heartless Empire The War began on 25090 EUC, when Emmerica launched an unprovoked, preemptive strike against the Heartless Empire's industrial centers, primarily along the border worlds to the north and west. Zhourao began its own offensive, quickly capturing and annexing the Heartless Governates of Altayia & Transbaykalia. At the same time, the Zhouranese Navy left their major port in Tongbin for Hindustan & Saraikia. Arriving two weeks later, both states, both of which were protectorates of Novara-Archelonia & Vinland, fell with little resistance, with little aid from either protector due to their intervention in the Great Arcadian War. In fact, the Novaran-Archelonian Navy, stationed at the Major Port World of Indraprastha at the time, was recalled to Tolosa, Archelonia without so much as a fight. Emmerica would soon become bogged down in the Heartless Theater. On its eastward push towards the Imperial Capital, Nekros, they were forced to a standstill as it was forced to besiege the Heartless City of Petroskoi. As a result, a second invasion point was launched to the west, reaching the Ancient Dark Imperial Capital of Kronos by early 39 DC. Surprise Attack & the Haosian Intervention Haosian intervention in the Eastern War began after Zhourao occupied its colonial holdings, the Commonwealth of Luzon. (known as Xin Tungning by the Zhouranese) After two years of negotiations with the Union of the Realm of Light with the intent to secure this region for Zhourao, the government at Disney continued to push for exclusive trade agreements such as those made by other powers imposed on the Imperial regime in exchange. Frustrated and insulted by these demands, Zhourao once more launched a punitive and unprovoked strike against Haosian forces in Luzon on 1 September 25092 EUC. The raid on Luzon destroyed Haosian Naval Garrisons with surprise airstrikes before its invasion forced landed on various key worlds, On 4 September, the Union of the Realm of Light declared war on the Republic of Zhourao, followed a day later by an Emmerican declaration of war against the Realm of Light. The Realm of Light's Fleet of Atlantica was a very powerful force in its own right, but with Haos still recovering its forces from the Arcadian front of the Great War, it was further away from the Circum-Pacific Fleet, which arrived at the Realm of Darkness to cut off Emmerican supply lines along the Phobeda Region. The introduction of a competent naval presence greatly helped the Heartless Empire, who had forsaken a powerful navy in favor of geostrategy since the pre-unification era. The Realm of Light did not take part in land operations in the Northern theater of operations throughout the remainder of 25092 EUC however, only moving to fight the Royal Emmerican Navy, and deploying fighters rather than braving a harsh winter. Fightback Haosian Marines landed at Luzon on February of 25093 DC after setting up command infrastructure in Perfanesia Range, and initially suffered heavy casualties due to the marines unfamiliarity with the jungle terrain that most of Luzon's worlds consisted of, and despite support by Luzonian insurgents, they proved inferior to the skilled Zhouranese forces skilled in guerrilla warfare. A RoL naval force would serve to blockade several worlds throughout the year in an attempt to starve them out, with great success. Zhonguan attempts to break the blockade led to the destruction of the Feng & Huang by the RoLNS Bannion in December that same year. The destruction of Zhourao's most powerful warships led to the surrender of the enemy garrison by Christmas. Despite the Realm of Light's blockade of the Phobeda region, serious fighting continued to escalate in favor of the Emmericans. A renewed offensive from the northern landing forces were able to link with forces from the west, allowing for safer supply lines to pull through. Worse yet, the Emmerican forces were able to push towards and capture the capital of Nekros, even occupying the seat of power at Dark Heaven Castle, as well as many government officials. However it was at Kronos where the defenders (including the Tsar) would hold their ground, inflicting severe losses. The Emmerican situation worsened in winter, where a Heartless counteroffensive struck during a period of particularly bad weather. With support from Haosian Bombers, the Emmericans would be pushed westward when, surrounded on all sides by Heartless forces, they would retreat northward. At the end of the siege, only 10% of the pre-invading force survived the onslaught, and because the bulk of the invasion forces were pressed in that siege, Nekros proved vulnerable, and was recaptured in December 25093 DC. The Realm of Light devoted 25094 EUC to the retaking of Hindustan from Zhouranese control. The Haosian Marines would be retrained for Jungle Warfare based on their experiences in Luzon, and these Marines would be the first to hit the ground in April of that year, supported by the forces of the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion. Coordinating with local fighters, Hindustan would be liberated in a much smoother operation than Luzon, a feat that would be followed with the liberation of nearby Saraikia, achieved at the end of October 25094 EUC. This operation effectively put an end to Zhouranese control over territories in both the Realm of Light and the Realm of Twilight outside of mainland Zhourao, but the Haosians were unable to reach and invade Sotoa, one of the major Zhouranese states where the Royal Emmerican Navy was to wage small scale naval battles with Haos. Because of this lack of assets, the decision was made to support and supply Islamist rebels fighting against the Emmerican occupation. The Fall of the Gracemerian-Xueyu Axis By June of 25094 EUC, the Heartless Empire had completely driven Emmerica from its worlds, and even managed to begin launching attacks onto Zhouranese forces invading from the South, with plans of drawing up a fleet to attack the Emmerican mainland. Despite solidarity and civilian affinity for the Heartless not before seen in its history, the Realm of Light did not wish to give the Empire an opportunity to expand its influence outside of the Realm of Darkness. As a result, Haosian military planners began to seek a more aggressive strategy to liberate occupied areas as well as secure the enemy nations quickly so they wouldn't be subjected to Heartless administration. Without informing the Heartless Empire, the Union of the Realm of Light launched a unilateral invasion of Emmerica on November of 25094 EUC, swiftly attacking the vulnerable capital world of Gracemeria. Despite a large naval presence in the area, the Realm of Light's superior weapons and equipment proved to be the decisive factor, as Haosian ships entered the city's King's Bay, and captured the royal family. The Heartless Empire would support by capturing the Eastern and far western parts of the country, and both countries sought to expand to gain control over what was left of Emmerica. Because the Haosians were focused on Emmerica, it was the Heartless who focused on Zhourao. They supported the Heartless with long range attacks from it's long range bombers on their direct Western Worlds. Zhourao squandered its naval assets to contain these strikes, culminating in a Haosian victory in the Battle of Unity Islands. The Heartless had trouble trying to garner a large enough invasion force to attack Zhourao, and by the time it did, it was subterfuge that won them victory in Zhourao. The Heartless Commissariat for Internal Affairs (KVD) nfiltrated Zhouranese cities, arming and consulting paritsans supportive of the Heartless Empire, and supportive of its ideological beliefs. A major uprising in the city of Jingsha led to the establishment of a new Kronist government, forcing the Zhouranese army to pull forces from the front to deal with this threat, ultimately leading to the capture of Shangdu. With the Heartless Empire closing in on Xueyu several weeks later, the Nationalist government collapsed and few government officials fled southwards. Kronist revolutionaries proclaimed the People's Republic of Zhourao in the former nationalist capital of Xueyu, and declared alliance with the Heartless Empire. The Great Betrayal & the Treaty of Kronos Dismayed by the unhindered growth of Heartless Imperial influence and after secretly demanding the Heartless reach a cease-fire with the Zhouranese nationalists for several months, in October of 25095 EUC, the Union of the Realm of Light declared war on the People's Republic of Zhourao & the Heartless Empire, deploying its troops to the Longsheng Region in Central Zhourao, coupled with hostilities in Emmerica. Although the Haosians held their ground in Zhourao, Clavisians rebels opposed to Nationalist rule supported the Kronists in return for independence. This stab in the back doomed the Nationalists, and forced them to retreat to West Clavis State, a chain of worlds outside of range of the Clavisian Nationalists and Kronist forces. The Heartless Empire meanwhile was pushed out of Western Emmerica, while in the East, Heartless forces were dug in with support of Belamizlian rebels, who proclaimed the Socialist Federal Republic of Belamizlia. A testing of the world's first Darkmass Bomb, using radioactive Dark Matter in the Solo Island Chain in the Realm of Light leading to a peace being signed in Kronos. The Treaty of Kronos, signed in June of 25097 EUC, effectively divided the major nations in the Realm of Twilight into a series of different sphere's of influence for the upcoming Cold War. The Heartless Empire would gain in its sphere, the Socialist Federal Republic of Belamizlia, the People's Republic of Zhourao & the People's Democratic Republic of Clavis, all recognized by the Union of the Realm of Light, while the Haosians would gain in its sphere, the newly established Republic of Emmerica (the monarchy was deposed a year later, in 25098 EUC), and the Republic of Clavis, both recognized by the Heartless Empire Aftermath The Great Eastern War was, along with the Lucidian Civil War and the Great Haosian War, one of the last major conflicts fought in the Third Great War, and established the three superpowers in the Realm of Light, the Heartless Empire & the Lucid Empire, and the policies of Disney, Nekros & Walkure would shape foreign policy across the three realms for the next fifty years. Zhourao itself would see itself go through a series of conflicts, an external conflict with Wyliea in 49-50 DC coupled with an insurgency with Islamist terrorists that dominated policy throughout the 50's would be superficial to the orienteering of Zhourao to the Heartless camp. The two Clavises on the other hand would see a series of hostilities through various military actions over the years, and tensions still remain high to this day, the former Zhourao nationalists no longer claim any part of the new People's Republic, but now focus solely on uniting the two Clavises, a sentiment carried on to the modern day. Ironically, Emmerica and Belamizzlia would see a great deal of peace and prosperity between the two. Despite a few diplomatic rows, they were often in opposition to harsh policies of its sphere leader. Neither country would go to war with each other for another seventy years. Category:Wars (UW) Category:Unsungverse